User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Frankie's Adventures through the Fictional Worlds
Summary This takes place in the Truer Marvel Universe , during the times of Heroes Reborn / Onslaught Saga. Onslaught wasn't defeated as of yet and almost managed to get Franklin, and become capable of practically anything in the setting due to their combined potential. However, in a timely fashion, his protector (whose from another verse) managed to BFR the two of them as he was told to protect Franklin no matter what happened. Unfortunately they had no idea the BFR left a Portal behind... and Onslaught isn't going to give up that easily... and will do anything to gain the power the child has at his disposal. Worlds to be Explored (In-Order) Here are the worlds they'll visit in order. I'll also be making a summary of what occurs in the verse in a later time underneath each: #The Incredibles #God of War #Sonic the Hedehog #Mario Bros #Fairy Oddparents #Kingdom Hearts (III) #Shaman King #LazyTown (Yep I'm not kidding... I know you are giving the most questionable look on your screen right now) #Pokemon #Star Wars (Old Republic) #Ever After High #Remothered: Tortured Mothers / Clocktower #Tara Duncan #Sofia the First #Marvel Universe #Fran Bow #DC Comics #Dragon Ball Infinity #Yu-Gi-Oh! #Star V.Forces of Evil World NO 1: The Incredibles Crossover Story #Takes place roughly after The Incredibles 2 #Prior to this, Onslaught has already shown up in the world before Franklin & his protector ended up on different sides of the city. #He has decided for the most part to do a background check of this reality to see if there were notable individuals to manipulation for the singular goal of capturing Franklin and unleashing dominance. #He found Syndrome and Screen Slaver were perfect contestants to manipulate. Taking the form of a young teen, he summons Syndrome from the realm of the dead & Screen Slaver from her jail cell to enact his plan. #Both of the villains were at first confused how they ended up here. He explained who he was, what he was capable of, and even showed examples of his awe-inspiring , unfathomable levels of powers. #He asked them the desires of their heart, and heard both of theirs. He saw the parallels between their plans and a crooked thought was in his head. He would agree to help them on one condition: The child known as Franklin , who he showed a picture of, will be brought to him by any means necessary. Then, and only then, will their desires be fulfilled. #He gave Syndrome and Screen Slaver access to the previous heroes who has met their end in this world, as they were far easier to do considering nobody in this verse was strong enough to make him use even a sliver of effort in accomplishing this feat. He then told them the meeting place, and told them to do so before an set amount of days pases in which the portal to the next world would open. #Frankie/Franklin was teleported to the other side of the same City as where the events of Incredibles mostly takes place, which is in Source Metroville. #Frankie/Franklin was sent to the Incredibles new house, while The Protector ended up at Frozone's house. #Frankie/Franklin wasn't really sure what to do. He was so scared being separated from his protector assigned by his parents from another world. But, he didn't seem to have any choices. He rung the bell to the door. #Bob Parr was the one to answer it. Originally, he wasn't sure, but Franklin explained his situation. Bob found it unbelievable, but he didn't really want to leave a defenseless child on the streets. So, he gladly gave him a place to stay, unbeknownst of the dangers the child brings, as well as the repercussions of doing so Category:Blog posts